


Sleepwalking

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lyon's bad habit of sleepwalking is causing a little bit of trouble for his girlfriend.





	Sleepwalking

Juvia awoke with a start in the middle of the night, her heart pounding with alarm.  A dark blob across the room moved strangely in dimness.  It soon resolved itself into the shape of her boyfriend, his form lurching towards the bed in fits and starts, his pale hair practically a beacon the more Juvia’s eyes adjusted.  The water mage heaved a soft sigh as Lyon hit the end table, missing the bed entirely.

This had become a common occurrence as of late in their home.  It wasn’t until they’d moved in together that the problem had become noticeable.  Now it was practically every night – or rather, early morning – that Juvia would awaken from the loud crashing sound of whatever Lyon had walked into in the dark.  The silly man’s brain woke up slower than his bladder did, leading to a mostly unconscious zombie-lurch to the toilet and the pretty much inevitable confrontations with the various furniture they possessed.

Organizer that she was, Juvia had suggested moving things around to prevent Lyon’s steadily growing collection of bruises, but it wasn’t having any effect when it came to the walls and corners he still managed to crash into.

Throwing aside the covers, Juvia pushed herself from the bed to her feet.  She hissed under her breath at the cold floor, but padded across it nonetheless.  Once she had reached Lyon’s still not-fully-conscious form, she gently took him by the elbow and led him properly to the bed.  His shins hit the side of the bed and he fell forward onto the sheets – firmly entrenched in slumber once more if the soft, muffled snores emanating from him were any indication.

Leaving him there, Juvia returned to her side of the bed and slipped under the covers once more.  Then she reached over and ran her fingers through Lyon’s soft hair.  In the morning, they’d think on this issue once again, and try to find a way to fix it.

Like that, she soon fell asleep.


End file.
